


Trust Me

by wangmebaby



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, studio life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangmebaby/pseuds/wangmebaby
Summary: The deadline for the new album was only a few days away and Ikon's two song makers had once again locked themselves away in one of the basement studios. Bobby realizes his leader is struggling under all the stress and needs some comfort only he knows he can give.





	

It was around 3 AM when Bobby finally gave up. He had spent the last few hours trying to rewrite the same 2 lines for the group's new title song. The deadline was only days away and the group was physically and mentally exhausted. Especially the two song makers of the band had hardly slept or eaten. As usual they had locked themselves away in one of the basement studios, trying to perfect the songs they already had put their hearts and souls into these last few months. But they knew none of that mattered. YG didn't care about all the hard work, all the stress and anxiety that had gone into making these songs. He didn't care about how much weight they had lost because of it or the mental break downs they had suffered. All that mattered to him was how well the songs would sell. YG Entertainment's CEO Yang Hyun-suk's expectations and his perfectionism loomed over the two boys as they sat in the tiny studio going over their work once again. 

Bobby wasn't getting anywhere. Frustrated, he pushed his notes from his lap to his side on the couch. Already feeling the boredom set in he decided to look through the pile of half eaten snacks that littered the coffee table in front of him. But after munching on three Snickers bars he grew bored of that as well and looked around the room for another distraction. Hanbin was still sat in the same position he was in five hours ago, glued to his computer screen rearranging beats that needed no changing. 

"Binnn" Bobby whined, not wanting to be bored alone. When the younger man didn't respond he tried again but louder. 

"Hanbinahhh!" When he still didn't react, Bobby realized that the boy's headphones were blocking out any sound. Being too lazy to stand up Bobby stretched out his left foot and prodded Hanbin in his lower back with his toe. 

"What?" The younger man finally responded, eyes still glued to his screen. Not satisfied with the results Bobby proceeded to poke him in the back again, harder this time. 

"What!?" Hanbin yelled back louder, this time finally taking of his headphones and turning around. 

"Hi" Bobby responded with a sheepish grin. Hanbin opened his mouth to yell at him but before he could do so Bobby interrupted. "Bin we both know this is pointless, there's no need to convince me otherwise." Instead of arguing back Hanbin just sighed and moved over to the old couch to sit besides his hyung.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's slowly going crazy over here." He remarked as he rested his tired head on the older man's shoulder.

It was a familiar position for them. Through the many years they had spend together, nights like this had been frequent. But these resulted in them having a remarkably strong friendship build on complete trust in one another which made them more like brothers than bandmates.

"You only figuring that out now? I thought you would have realized by now that we're in this together, Bin. All seven of us." Bobby explained.

Hanbin sighed again. "I know it's just... fuck, I don't know." He continued as he played mindlessly with his sleeve. 

"Bin?" Bobby tried again. This time he finally looked up at him. "Did you hear what I said? Together, we're a team, you need to learn to share your troubles. How else do you expect the group to grow?" He continued. 

"I know hyung. I just don't want to burden you guys." Hanbin responded averting his eyes to his lap again. 

"Kim Hanbin look at me" Bobby said with a stern voice. When he did, Hanbin suddenly felt like a schoolboy who was about to get scolded. Bobby realized he had forgotten how young his leader was and how many responsibilities rested on his shoulders. People saw him as the cold and professional leader B.I, but Bobby new better. He knew it was just a mask, he knew that in reality he was also just a boy who missed his mother and baby sister. A boy who was insecure and who cried himself to sleep sometimes. 

He smiled at the younger boy fondly, hoping it would ease the tension that suddenly hung around them. He ruffled his hair as he spoke; "Stop worrying for a minute Bin, it's gonna be okay." He could feel the body beside him relax as he spoke. Hanbin closed his eyes as the other boy continued to stroke his hair reassuringly. It felt like a small victory watching Hanbin finally give in and relax. 

After staying seated like that for a minute or so, Bobby moved them onto their backs, laying his head on the arm rest. With his eyes still shut, Hanbin snuggled next to his hyung, nuzzling his head on his elder's chest. Having found their familiar comfortable positions, Bobby continued to softly stroke Hanbin's hair, trying to give the younger man the comfort he knew he longed from his mother.

Neither one of them spoke and let the room be filled with the soft sounds of Bobby's hands slowly combing through Hanbin's hair. After five minutes or so the silence was broken by Hanbin who let out a soft chuckle. 

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, just us." 

"What about us?" Bobby asked confused, looking down at Hanbin on his chest.

"Us, now. Actually us whenever were together like this.

Bobby raised his eyebrow at his friend's vague words. It was was now his turn to chuckle. "Dude what are you talking about?"

"Fuck, never mind okay" Hanbin responded clearly embarrassed. 

"No, now I wanna know!" Bobby whined back jokingly. 

"Fuck off" Hanbin yelled back, hiding away his face in the crook of the older man's neck. Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the cute way Hanbin tried to mask his embarrassment. 

"Don't laugh." A sad muffled voice spoke from underneath him. 

"Awww poor Binnie." Bobby said mockingly, patting the back of his younger brother's head. 

"You're loving this, aren't you!" Hanbin shot back, finally raising his head again. His cheeks were still a bit flustered and his lips were set in a small pout. Bobby couldn't help but slip out that he looked cute. This however, only made him get flustered even more. He was about to go hide his red cheeks once again when Bobby stopped him by cupping one of his cheeks with his free hand. 

"No, come on tell me Bin" Bobby said, trying to look into Hanbin's eyes. 

"Fiiine", he sighed looking up. "I guess I was thinking it was kinda funny how we spend time together..." 

"Meaning what?" Bobby asked with a grin. 

"Fuck, you're gonna make me say it aren't you?" He groaned. "I just mean that the way we hang out sometimes reminds me of like... you know..." 

Bobby didn't respond and instead just waited for him to continue with an amused grin. Realizing he wasn't going to let go, Hanbin shut his eyes and continued. 

"Of like hanging out with a girlfriend or something." He finally blurted. There was a moment of silence before Bobby really burst out laughing. Hanbin looked at his hyung with confusion as he felt the the force of Bobby's laughter underneath, shaking him. But when the older man just wouldn't stop, he felt the embarrassment grow again. He then started to hit Bobby in the chest to make him stop. 

"Ouch Bin, I'm sorry okay, it was just not quite what I was expecting" Bobby chuckled. 

"Forget it okay, it was stupid." Hanbin tried to brush it off. 

"No, no I get what you mean, I just had never thought about it like that before." He explained. "But I guess you're kinda right, we are pretty close" He mumbled, combing through Hanbin's hair with his fingers. 

Hanbin gave in and just let him. With calmness returning to the room he tried to relax again and rested his chin on the other boy's chest. He let all of his tension slip out of his body while Bobby took one of his strands of hair between his fingers and played with it. Hanbin just studied Bobby's face calmly and let his thoughts drift away. Only when Bobby let go of his hair and suddenly moved to stroke his jaw, did he snap back to reality. A affectionate smile grew on Bobby's face as he continued to gently brush his thumb over the younger's face. 

Hanbin had completely forgotten about all his stress and worries from earlier that night. Bobby somehow had, by only touching and cuddling with him, cleared his mind. He realized that from all the people in his life Bobby was the only one who could, without any unnecessary words, unwind and ground him. 

So when Bobby tightened his hold on his chin and gently pulled him down towards him, he didn't protest. Hanbin closed his eyes as he his lips met Bobby's in a soft kiss. Not having kissed anyone before, he let himself be guided as Bobby moved him so Hanbin laid half underneath him with Bobby propped on his elbow, towering over him. He felt a strong hand take hold of the back of his neck as the kiss grew more intense. Bobby let out a soft groan when Hanbin took hold of the others hair. while Hanbin started to get into the rhythm of their lips, Bobby's hand left Hanbin's neck and started to travel downwards to reach Hanbin's hips. There he snuck his fingers underneath Hanbin's hoody and softly let them roam around on the soft skin of his side. Heat was spreading more and more throughout Hanbin's body which dared him to open his mouth further and let Bobby's tongue enter. His breathing grew more heavy when he suddenly felt his knees being parted by Bobby's leg and its weight put on his parts. When Bobby started grinding his leg up and down creating friction between the two Hanbin broke the kiss, his nails digging into Bobby's shoulder as he gasped for air. Bobby grinned down at Hanbin, satisfied, as he decided to torture the younger boy even further by kissing down his neck. Having Hanbin breathe and groan next to his ear only made Bobby grow more and more rough as he sped up the movement of his leg. Only when he heard his name fall from Hanbin's lips did Bobby slow down. When he moved back up from Hanbin's neck, he found the other boy looking up at him disheveled, eyes filled with lust, lips plump and red from all the kissing. A smile spread on his face as he admired the beautiful sight. When Hanbin copied his smile, Bobby slowly moved down again and pressed a sweet tender kiss on Hanbin's lips, mirroring their first one, as he softly stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

A sudden loud bang brought the boys out of their little world. Bobby immediately shot up and stared up at the door, where the sound had originated from. Hanbin had completely frozen as he felt his heart beat loudly in his chest. A second bang confirmed to the boys that they were not alone on the basement floor. This time Hanbin couldn't help but grab hold of Bobby's arm out of fear. Bobby finally looked back at him, fear also clearly evident on his face. 

"Ya! It's almost 4 AM what are you boys still going here!?" A familiar voice belonging to one of the managers yelled from the other side of the door. 

Feeling panic slowly starting to setting in, Hanbin tried to push Bobby off of him, expecting the door to be opened any second now. They needed to go, they needed to get out of their obvious position. He was about to speak when Bobby returned his hand to cup Hanbin's cheek once again, redirecting his gaze back to boy before him. 

"Don't worry Bin, Just close your eyes. I've got you. Trust me..." 

Not knowing what else to do Hanbin followed the Bobby's words and closed his eyes. Before he realized what was happening, he was being lifted off of the couch by Bobby's strong arms, bridal style. Just when Bobby spun them around to face the door, it was opened and the manager stepped in. The staff member looked at the scene with confusion and was about to open his mouth when he was cut of by Bobby. 

"Ah Kim Manager! Could you give me a hand, I found this lazy punk sleeping here in the studio once again. "Bobby sighed, his words laced with a fake layer of annoyance. 

"Ah yes, of course." The manager mumbled, trying to make sense of what was happening in front of him. "Here, let's get you guys back to the dorms." He continued as he grabbed both the boys's bags and led their way out of the studio.

"See? "Bobby smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anybody is interested in a part two cause I'm thinking about it!  
> Hope you liked it! Xx


End file.
